


Someone Like You

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Recovery comes in many forms.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Kudos: 86





	Someone Like You

Title: Someone Like You  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel, Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 1160  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Recovery comes in many forms.

Gabriel wiggled his toes under the water just enough to make the curious minnows scatter. They came back a moment later, nibbling at his feet. He spotted a few tadpoles near the taller weeds. "There's so much life in such a small amount of space."

"That's Earth for you." Crowley was sprawled on his back on the grass near the edge of the pond, basking in the sunlight. "Lots of creatures and bugs and whatnot. Gonna guess you haven't been down here much."

"Not my department." He waded back out to the grass and sat down next to Crowley. "The flesh on my feet is all pruney. Is it supposed to do that?"

"Your fingers will do the same thing if you leave them in water too long. It'll go away once you dry out." Crowley opened an eye to glance over at Gabriel. "What's bothering you? You've got that constipated look on your face again."

Gabriel blinked. "It's nothing."

"I'm a demon. I know when you're lying."

"I've been here for two weeks and no one has come to check on me." He ran his fingers over the place where Crowley had extracted the Unholy wire. If he looked hard enough, he could see a very faint scar. "I didn't think anyone from Heaven would show up, but I was hoping..."

With a sigh, Crowley sat up. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. "Call her. I'll go grab something to drink to give you a few minutes. Don't break it and do not use it to have phone sex."

Gabriel snorted. He punched in a number and waited.

"Crowley? Why the Heaven are you calling me?"

"It's me." There was gasp and then the line went so quiet he thought she might have hung up. "They've been letting me stay while I recover."

"There were rumorzzz about what happened. I couldn't get anyone to confirm anything. Heaven hazzz been tighter-lipped than usual. I thought..."

"Can you get away for a bit?" Gabriel tightened his grip on the phone. "You don't have to. I mean, I'm fine. Really. I know you're busy."

"Zzzet the phone down on the ground and move away."

The phone had barely touched the grass when Beelzebub came through the line. She landed in a crouch on the ground in front of Gabriel. Getting to her feet, she looked the Archangel over. "Why are your toezzz all wrinkly?" She raised an eyebrow. "This might be the firzzzt time I've ever zzzeen you barefoot outside of the bedroom."

"I was walking in the pond." He dug his toes into the grass and dirt. "It's nice here. Peaceful."

Beelzebub sat down next to Gabriel so their shoulders were touching. "You're not fine. You're better than you were, I can tell, but it hauntzzz you. Wazzz that the first time you were truly hurt?"

Gabriel leaned against Beelzebub. He was much larger than she was, but his weight didn't budge her at all. "I was terrified. I'd been injured in the War, but this..."

"It was perzzzonal. You were being punished for what you thought wazzz right. Your own turned against you, hurt you, made you cry out, made you bleed, made you beg for mercy, and then cast you aside like a piece of filth."

There was so much anger in her voice Gabriel thought it was directed at him. Then he realized she was talking about her Fall. A shudder went through his frame. "It hurt so much. The Hellfire burnt my eyes and I know I was awake when they started to use the Unholy wire... Then I woke up and everything was agony. I begged them to make it stop. Michael sent me here and Crowley found me."

Gabriel could feel her trembling against him and realized he was shaking too. He brought his wings out and carefully stretched his left out until it was wrapped around her. She sucked in a breath and then her own wings sprang from the ether. Her right wing curled around his back, feathers brushing gently along his skin. After a few minutes, they both stopped shaking.

"I didn't know if Crowley would help me, after what I did. He was so kind, so very careful with me, it made ache inside. He knew what he was going to do would hurt and he warned me about what would happen to try and keep me calm. And after it was over, he brought me into his home. I know if it had been reversed, I never would have done that." Gabriel swiped at his cheeks, wiping away the tears which had fallen.

"They aren't like uzzz." Beelzebub tilted her head until it was resting on Gabriel's shoulder. "They're better because they've alwayzzz had each other, even when we were trying to keep them apart. Being around humanity has made them into zzzomething that isn't angel or demon. I think, given time, all of us could be like that, if we made an effort. Though, to be quite honezzzt, the thought of it scares the zzzhit out of me."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, surrounded by the sounds and scents of nature. Gabriel felt himself relax. He wasn't sure if it was because Beelzebub was with him or because of how peaceful everything was, but either way, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them jump. Wings vanished as they turned around. Crowley was standing a few feet behind them, holding a tray filled with small sandwiches and glasses of lemonade. He had a smirk on his face. "Beelzebub. Gabriel. Aziraphale has been working his angelic ass off for the last twenty minutes to make you these things from scratch. He doesn't miracle food or the ingredients because it 'makes everything taste weird'. You don't have to eat or drink if you don't want to, but if you at least give it a try, it'll make him happy."

He set the tray down in front of them. "And when you finish, you've been invited inside to 'hang out' or whatever. That would make both of us happy." Crowley snagged one of the little sandwiches, shoving it into his mouth and swallowing in a single gulp. "Love these Deviled Egg things he makes." With a smile, he snagged his phone from the ground, dusting it off on his jeans. "See you in a bit."

Beelzebub and Gabriel exchanged a look. "Are you going to try anything, Gabriel? I've been attempting to get you to eat for centuriezzz."

"Haven't decided yet." He picked up a glass of lemonade and took a tiny sip. His eyes widened. "That's amazing." A second sip turned into a large swallow. "Is all human stuff this flavorful?"

"You'll just have to try it and find out." Beelzebub held out one of the small sandwiches. "Care for a bite?"

"Sure."


End file.
